Losing Sight
by always unlikely
Summary: In 2018, the T-virus had dissipated and Claire and Alice had gotten married. So what happens if it comes back? Will Claire and Alice be able to hold everything together? Or will it crumble before their eyes? Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I don't really know if I am going to finish it. So if ya want me to, rate and review


**Disclaimer: Jesus, I love Resident Evil, but it doesn't belong to me :/**

**A/N: Okay, so I'd just like to note that I wrote this during school and uploaded it at school. I really would like feedback so please, rate and review :D**

* * *

Losing Sight

Chapter 1 - Claire

"Are you mad?!" I screeched as I watched my girlfriend pick up the handgun that had been issued to me. I flung myself on top of the blonde without any hesitation. "Claire, that hurt," the small, thin girl whimpered. I released her and shrank back. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to hurt you…" I whispered, afraid to touch the girl again.

Alice put her hand on my knee. "It's okay, hunny. I'm fine, I promise." I flinched and instantly resented myself. 'What in hell has gotten into you?' I thought to myself. Alice seemed to notice my face contort in anger as I wrestled with my mind. "Claire, babe. Are you okay?" she whispered in my ear.

I jumped, startled by the suddenness of the whisper that shocked my eardrum. After calming myself, I simply nodded and proceeded to look at the floorboards. Alice didn't seem convinced. "Come on, Claire. You can't fool me," Alice stated. "Ali, I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I just have to get used to the fact that you're human again," I said, hanging my head and letting out a long sigh.

Alice chuckled slightly, kissing my forehead. I sniffled and the realization hit Alice like a rock: I was crying. "Baby, don't cry… You didn't do anything wrong." Alice wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

"Alice, I love you." Alice's head snapped up from its position on my shoulder. "Y-you what?!" She stammered. She'd never heard those words from anyone before. She felt as if her world was finally complete. "I said I love you, Alice. With every fiber of my being," I said, lifting my head. Alice stared into my piercing green eyes.

She had never felt this way about anyone. It was as if her heart had found a new rhythm to drum to: her lover's beating heart. One that was filled to the rims with love for her. The moment was forever imprinted in her mind.

Silence took hold of the surrounding air and I was now worried that I had said something to upset her, that it had caused a ripple in our relationship. "Alice…" I started, only to be cut off by the sound of Alice's not-so-silent sobbing. Within mere milliseconds I backed away from her muttering, "I'm so sorry, Alice… I just got caught up in the moment and I…" Abruptly, Alice grabbed my wrists and pulled me in. Interlocking her lips with mine, she pulled me even closer, leaving no gap between us.

The kiss became more passionate and heated with every passing moment. Gasps and moans escaped us both like kittens straying from their mother in the vast expansion of wood behind a cozy house. Alice's hands grasped at my shirt and soon, it ended up on the floor. Alice's slender fingers and soft palms felt my breasts. "Alice…" I moaned as my lover kissed my neck, occasionally biting my soft collarbone.

The hand that, moments ago, was caressing my cheek now rested on my thigh. Alice licked my neck, and then pursued my stomach, biting and kissing the soft flesh gently. My lips curled into a smile that made Alice go weak in the knees. "Just so you know, I love you too," Alice whispered, her warm breath brushing my earlobe.

I pulled her up to my face and sought her lips hungrily. Tugging off her shirt, I kissed her collar bone and smiled. "Good." She giggled and unbuttoned my tight jeans. I slid out of them and then untied her gray sweatpants, pulling them off with ease. Leaving both of us only in our underwear, we clung to each other. Kisses trailed down my neck and chest. Finally, Alice grabbed the hem of my thong and slowly pulled it off. Doing the same to her black one, I flipped us over.

I ran my hands over her plump, firm chest and watched as her face exposed her sheer pleasure in my action. Slowly, I kissed her belly button, then trailed down to reach her warm, pulsing centre. She let out a silent gasp as a wave of pure ecstasy shocked her body. "Claire, oh my… GOD…" Her voice hitched as I drove my tongue into her body, tasting her fluid in my mouth. I hummed and flicked my tongue as I went deeper and deeper.

Pulling my tongue out, I switched to three slick fingers. My lips caught hers and she moaned into my mouth, leaving me breathless and, well honestly…, horny as a high school boy.

She licked the roof of my mouth, holding my lips to hers as her body reached climax. "Fuck…" The orgasm ripped through her body and her liquid warmed my fingers. I pulled them out and licked them, getting her sweet taste in my watering mouth. She watched me, her eyes ravenously focused on my lips. She flipped us over and kissed me, wanting to taste herself on my tongue.

Without warming, she dug her fingers into my core, making me screech with delight. As her hands moved, her thumb circled my swollen clit. "Alice, fuck…" My voice quavered as she gently bit and kissed my nipples, leaving me breathless and pleasure-filled. As I reached the point of no return momentarily, my body rocked with my orgasm. My spine arched and Alice's lips collided with mine.

Cleaning her fingers, she laid down beside me and pulled me on top of her. My head rested on her chest and one arm laid across her stomach while the other was at my side.

For once, I was finally losing sight of every bad thing that had happened between us and gained sight of this one moment. Forever.


End file.
